List of animals
The following is a list of animals seen in the series, including (not necessarily native) inhabitants of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Unlike the many mystical and mysterious creatures that reside in Gravity Falls, these animals are found in the real world as well. __TOC__ Alligators and Crocodiles An alligator first appears in "Headhunters," it is seen biting on Old Man McGucket's arm. In "Dipper vs. Manliness," they are in a pond and part of Dipper Pines' quest to become a man. Later in "Bottomless Pit!," crocodiles are seen on the television surrounding a unicycling Alex Hirsch caricature. Badgers A badger first appears outside of Greasy's Diner in "The Love God." In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," a badger with a snake wrapped around it is among the forest creatures scampering away from Bill's weirdness wave. Bats Dipper was commanded to remove a bat in the kitchen of the Mystery Shack in "Dreamscaperers". Also, in "The Stanchurian Candidate", when Sheriff Blubs opens the scroll that says who can compete for mayor, a bat flies out of it. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1" Wendy shot down a bat with a crossbow, killing it for a meal. Bears Bears first appear in "Dipper vs. Manliness," where one flees with other wildlife from Chutzpar. In "Bottomless Pit!," Manly Dan was wrestling one for Stan Pines so he could teach it to drive. Later, it is seen going through Stan's garbage. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery", a taxidermy bear was brought to life by the Ghost of Northwest Manor. Beavers A taxidermied beaver is seen in "Tourist Trapped," during Dipper's narration. They make there first living appearance in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker." They appear to be relatively carefree but can aggressively chew things and people such as Mabel, Dipper, and Soos as they were fleeing from the Gobblewonker. One of the beavers chews on a chainsaw, the sound of which is mistaken by Dipper for the Gobblewonker. Another group of beavers also appear in "Dipper vs. Manliness." Mabel has a wooden beaver figurine in her model of the town. Beavers have the right to vote in Gravity Falls as of 1922. In "The Stanchurian Candidate" one of the news headlines is "Stan gets beaver endorsement. Could shrews and voles be far behind." Beavers are the mascot and name of the local high school's sports team. Birds Many species of birds appear in the series. In "Dipper vs. Manliness," an owl, finch, and other birds flee from Chutzpar. In "Irrational Treasure," a bird that looks like a chickadee with an orange neck appears. In "The Last Mabelcorn" Mabel accidentally punches a bird. Bluebirds A mountain bluebird is seen sitting on a wooden fence post during a clip in "Mabel's Guide to Art," when Mabel had just fallen from the sky and insists falling is basically like flying. Chickadees thumb|A chickadee. A chickadee is briefly seen in "Irrational Treasure." Chickens A chicken is seen pecking at Pacifica in "The Time Traveler's Pig" after she had won in the final timeline. Two chickens are seen "entertaining" Old Man McGucket in "Bottomless Pit!" In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," there are chickens among the many visitors in the Northwest Manor. Doves thumb|Majestic. In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," doves are used to promote the Tent of Telepathy and again by Gideon during his show. Later in "Dreamscaperers," he uses them for his Li'l Gideon ad. Ducks thumb|The duck detective. A duck is first seen in "Headhunters," as it was featured in Duck-tective. In "Dreamscaperers," Mabel mentions ducklings during Dipper's confrontation with the bat. Ducks are also seen at the petting zoo in "Mabel's Scrapbook: Petting Zoo." In "The Golf War," he eats the golf ball. Folks are seen feeding ducks in "Society of the Blind Eye." Taxidermy ducks were brought to life in "Northwest Mansion Mystery." Mabel stops traffic to let a duck and several ducklings cross the road in "The Last Mabelcorn." In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," Duck-tective is in the Prison Bubble. Eagles thumb|Tiny eagle. In "Irrational Treasure," Quentin Trembley fights a bald eagle. Another miniature bald eagle appears in "Little Dipper" near the crystals. In "Boss Mabel" a huge eagle attacks Soos on the roof of the Mystery Shack after being attracted by it's glittery sign. A golden eagle is eaten by Octavia in "Mabel's Scrapbook: Petting Zoo." An eagle is used to pick who will be the mayor of Gravity Falls, as seen in "The Stanchurian Candidate." Finches thumb|A finch on a branch. In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," a greater yellow-'finch' appears outside the Mystery Shack. In "Gideon Rises", a pair of purple finches were seen perching on the shoulder of Gideon's robot. In "The Hide-Behind," another purple finch is seen when Dipper runs into the forest. In "Mabel's Guide to Dating," a trio of white zebra finches come to perch on Soos. Geese Geese appear in "Irrational Treasure" when Stan tries to flee from Pioneer Day. Macaws thumb|Gideon's huge macaw. In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," a red crested South American rainbow macaw is used by Gideon to deliver an invitation for his and Mabel's date. Ostriches thumb|A taxidermied ostrich come to life. In "Mabel's Guide to Stickers", Mabel shapes her hair into that of an ostrich. An ostrich was among the taxidermy animals brought to life by the Ghost of Northwest Manor in "Northwest Mansion Mystery." Owls An owl is seen in "Headhunters," during the flashback of Stan at the Wax figures garage sale. Another owl is seen feeling form Chutzpar in "Dipper vs. Manliness." In "Irrational Treasure," owl statutes are seen at the entrance of the Gravity Falls Museum of History. In "Carpet Diem," Dipper mentions an owl when he said that one tried to eat his tongue while he was sleeping outside. Later in that episode an owl is seen on a calendar in the hidden room. In "Gideon Rises," Bobby Renzobbi advertises the "Owl Trowel." Later, in "Stan's Tattoo" owls are mentioned in the page about secret societies. In "The Hide-Behind," an owl is seen holding a maraca which Mabel then labels as a "maraca owl." In Mabel's Guide to Dating, owls are featured in "Animal Dating". As seen in "Mabel's Guide to Color," Stan has a taxidermy owl in his office. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," an owl was among the taxidermy animals brought to life by the Ghost of Northwest Mansion. The gnome cops that show up in "The Last Mabelcorn" claim to have dressed up an owl as a judge, which a butterfly trafficker is sentenced to face trial under. Alex Hirsch has expressed a fondness for owls. http://instagram.com/p/hpBTLOSLOo/ Peacocks Peacocks are seen walking across Pacifica Northwest's yard in front of their mansion. Pelicans A pelican appears in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker." Mabel moves its bill to pretend to make it speak, in a makeshift ventriloquist act. Penguins A penguin named Steve is a character in "Duck-tective." Pigeons thumb|Pigeons on phone wires In "Little Dipper," as Dipper and Mabel are on the flying on the discount dollar, pigeons are seen on an electrical wire. In "Society of the Blind Eye," the Gravity Falls Gossiper shows a picture of Old Man McGucket surrounded by pigeons. Quails , Candy and Grenda run after the quails found in one of the gift bags]] Though not necessarily native to the town, quails are present in Gravity Falls. As part of their annual party, the Northwest family gives out gift bags which have live quails in them. Sandpipers A sandpiper was seen in the beginning of "A Tale of Two Stans". Vultures A vulture first appears attacking Robbie in the Gravity Falls Cemetery in "The Love God." A trio of vultures circle around Mayor Befufftlefumpter in "Northwest Mansion Mystery." Woodpeckers Woodpeckers are first seen in "Tourist Trapped" when one pecks at Dipper's hat. One appears inside Greasy's Diner in "Dipper vs. Manliness." Dipper's head is also pecked by a woodpecker in "Little Dipper." The Woodpecker guy and his wife, a woodpecker, married in "Irrational Treasure" (as it is legal to marry woodpeckers in Gravity Falls) then reappear in "Society of the Blind Eye." Quentin Trembley's third wife was also a woodpecker. They can be heard in almost every episode. Mermando also gets pecked on the head by one when he tries to escape the pool. Buffalo In "Irrational Treasure," there is a taxidermy buffalo exhibit in the Gravity Falls Museum of History. A herd of buffalo is seen stampeding towards the twins in "The Time Traveler's Pig." Cats Mabel holds a cat in the intro. Lazy Susan has many cats, including Donald, Sandy, and Mr. Cat Face. In "Summerween," the Soldier Kid and Mummy Kid use a "scary pop up video" featuring a kitten to scare Stan. Mabel tries to draw on cats in "Mabel's Guide to Art," resulting in her "suffering for her art." Mabel has a wooden cat figurine in her model of the town in "The Love God." Chinchilla In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," the bubble conjured up a chincilla for Mabel. Cows In "Irrational Treasure," a cow looks at Mabel through the window of Stan's car. The whole plot of "Mabel's Scrapbook: Petting Zoo" revolves around the eight-legged cow Octavia. Coyotes In "Roadside Attraction," Stan mistakes Mabel and her friends' screams for coyote calls. Deer A deer first appears in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" as Stan Pines is driving the twins to Lake Gravity Falls. They appear in "Dipper vs. Manliness," fleeing from Chutzpar. A miniature deer appears in "Little Dipper" near the height-altering crystals. A small pack of deer are seen licking Mermando in order to prevent him from suffocating. In "Carpet Diem," deer are seen fighting on a show Stan is watching. A deer makes another appearance while the Sev'ral Timez members are dancing in the forest. A deer has her teeth removed and put back by Bill Cipher in "Dreamscaperers." In "Gideon Rises," the gnomes ride deer into battle when they attack Gideon. In "Society of the Blind Eye," the Gravity Falls Gossiper shows a picture of a deer. In "Weirdmageddon Part ," deer are among the forest creatures scampering away from Bill's weirdness wave. Dogs The Northwest dog looks like a golden retriever. She appears with Preston and Priscilla Northwest when they are at Pioneer Day in "Irrational Treasure." Mabel is shown milking her in "Mabel's Guide to Art." She wears a red collar with a gold tag. Sled-racing dogs are pictured in "Mabel's Scrapbook: Petting Zoo". Dogs are also shown wearing clown makeup in "Mabel's Guide to Color." Pugs appear in "The Last Mabelcorn" when Stan is pug trafficking. At Upside-Down Town in "Roadside Attraction" one of the tourists is holding a beagle, and another has a pug on a leash. Dolphins Dolphins are seen swimming in the sea with Mermando in the "The Deep End," episode. Also in the "The Inconveniencing," Mabel appears to be riding some kind of hybrid dolphin creature in her smile dip hallucination. Donkeys In "Irrational Treasure," donkeys are seen throughout the episode some are seen during Pioneer day another one is seen walking with Steve as they stop by to see Grunkle Stan's car stuck in the mud. Finally a donkey is seen in front of the Gravity Falls Library. Elephants An elephant is seen painting in "Mabel's Guide to Art." Fish Many fish live in Lake Gravity Falls. In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," Manly Dan catches a chinook salmon with his bare hands. Toby Determined takes a photo of a large sockeye salmon that a fisher catches in the lake. In "The Deep End," while Mermando was making his escape salmon are seen swimming next to him. In Upside-Down Town in "Roadside Attraction" there is a fish tank. Foxes A fox is seen sitting at a stump table in Gnasty's in "The Last Mabelcorn." In "Weirdmageddon Part ," foxes are among the forest creatures scampering away from Bill's weirdness wave. Goats Gompers is a goat who lives in the forest located near the Mystery Shack. Gompers usually finds his way inside the Shack and once ate all of the household's tin cans. Goats are also seen at the petting zoo in "Mabel's Scrapbook: Petting Zoo." Hamsters Gideon Gleeful owns a hamster named Cheekums, seen in "Little Dipper." Horses In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," Gideon uses a horse in an attempted to impress Mabel later in that episode the horse is seen at The Club eating out of the angry lady's dinner. In "Dipper vs. Manliness," a horse is seen in the party wagon. In "Irrational Treasure," they are seen pulling covered wagons also Quentin Trembley is seen riding one multiple times. A Pioneer is seen riding a horse in "The Time Traveler's Pig." Horses make another appearance in the "Boss Mabel," where Stan presents a photo of a horse riding another horse. In "The Golf War", a knight is riding a horse in the commercial for Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," there is a horse among the many visitors in the Northwest Manor. A horse that Mabel taped a traffic cone to its head is seen on a flier banning Mabel from a petting zoo, as seen in "The Last Mabelcorn". Insects Many insects '''appear in Gravity Falls. In "Tourist Trapped," mosquitoes are mentioned for biting Dipper and spelling out "BEWARB." In "Double Dipper," moths are seen flying out of the copy machine, but Mabel mistakes them for butterflies. In "Little Dipper," a butterfly and caterpillar appear, both become enlarged thanks to the height-altering crystals, and Gideon threatens Stan with Cursed Egyptian super termites. In "Land Before Swine," flies are seen around the Outhouse of Mystery, also a mosquito is seen trapped in sap. Later Waddles eats a fly. In "Dreamscaperers," a dragonfly is seen flying close to the ground as Bill is being summoned. In "Gideon Rises," while Stan is talking on the phone with Dipper and Mabel's parents cockroaches are seen on the counter and one is even burnt by the toaster's electrical wire. Beetles and caterpillars also make appearance in "Li'l Gideon Shrinks Back." Fireflies and caterpillars are seen in "Into the Bunker." Dead bees wearing top hats are shown in "Mabel's Guide to Stickers." Many butterflies fly past as the gates open to where the unicorns live in "The Last Mabelcorn." In "Roadside Attraction" a spider crawls near Dipper as he is on the walkie talkie with Stan. Lizards Grenda has a pet '''lizard seen in "Double Dipper." Her lizard is seen again in the episode "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future". Lobsters thumb|A delicious meal. A lobster is seen still alive on Mabel's plate at her first date with Gideon. She smuggles it to the Mystery Shack and dumps it in a tank. In Tooth a lobster is seen on the shore of the lake after Dipper and Mabel escape from the "Island Head Beast." Mountain Lions In "The Time Traveler's Pig," mountain lions are mentioned by a Pioneer. One also makes an appearance in "Little Dipper." It begins to attack Dipper. However, it is shrunken by the height-altering crystals. Opossums Opossums first appear running along a rafter in the attic of the Mystery Shack in "Tourist Trapped." In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," one steals Dipper's lantern soon after Dipper, Mabel, and Soos search the island. Another hangs from a tree as they explore the island. In "The Inconveniencing," it was seen that the Mystery Shack even sells a magazine called "Opossum Monthly." An opossum emerges from under the hood of one of Bud Gleeful's cars in "Little Dipper." The Mystery Shack's kitchen also has a stuffed opossum on one of its tabletops. Mabel hangs upside-down next to one in "Mabel's Guide to Fashion." In "Society of the Blind Eye," Lazy Susan chases opossums out of the Greasy's Diner. Later, a number of dead opossums are seen on top of and inside Old Man McGucket's shack. Oxen Oxen are seen on the Oregon trail pulling the covered wagons owned by the Pioneers in the episode, "The Time Traveler's Pig." Primates Apes Three apes were shown playing cards with Mabel Pines in "Mabel's Guide to Fashion," and eventually Mabel wins and they go "ape." Stan has a taxidermy white gorilla in "The Love God." A chimpanzee served as one of the Northwests' butler in "Northwest Mansion Mystery." Pigs :See: Waddles for more. Waddles is Mabel's pet pig. Other pigs are seen in "The Time Traveler's Pig," as prizes of the "Win a Pig" game. Rabbits Rabbits first appear in "Dipper vs. Manliness" when they watch Dipper do bench presses with a branch. Later, they flee with the other wildlife from the approaching Chutzpar. In "Gideon Rises," the gnomes ride rabbits into battle when they attach Gideon. Raccoons In "Land Before Swine," Old Man McGucket mentions fighting a raccoon over a piece of meat and accidentally kissing it. Soos mentioned a raccoon when his was looking in the bus emergency manual in "Gideon Rises." Also, in "Mabel's Guide to Art", Mabel is seen milking a raccoon. In "Society of the Blind Eye," the Gravity Falls Gossiper shows a picture of Old Man McGucket eating a raccoon whole. In "Not What He Seems," McGucket packs a bag to get out of town before "the end times," and shoves in his "raccoon wife." In "Weirdmageddon Part ," raccoons are among the forest creatures scampering away from Bill's weirdness wave. Rats Rats first appear in "Headhunters" when one rips off and "steals" Wax Larry King's ear. Another rat makes an appearance in "Carpet Diem," on the Electron Carpet. A rat appears on the roof of the Mystery Shack when Pacifica asks Dipper for help in "Northwest Mansion Mystery." Shark A shark is only pictured, as one of the obstacles in Cap'n Brain-Teasers' Fun Maze Deputy Durland plays in "The Land Before Swine." Sheep Sheep first appear at the petting zoo in "Mabel's Scrapbook: Petting Zoo." A taxidermy bighorn sheep was brought to life in "Northwest Mansion Mystery." Skunks Though never seen, in the short "Cryptograms," Old Man McGucket mentions talking to a skunk. Snails Snails first appear in "The Last Mabelcorn" when Mabel is doing her good deeds. She moves them from the sidewalk to two blades of grass. Snakes A snake first appears outside Greasy's Diner in "The Love God." In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," snakes are among the forest creatures scampering away from Bill's weirdness wave, one of which is wrapped around a badger. Spiders Spiders appear in "Li'l Gideon Shrinks Back." Squirrels Squirrels first appear in "Boss Mabel" when Mabel was seen talking to one. Another appears at the beginning of "The Deep End." This one gets burned from the severe heat. In "Gideon Rises," a squirrel sits on Mabel's head. Later in that episode other squirrels were seen bathing with Jeff the gnome. In "Mabel's Guide to Dating," squirrels are featured in "Animal Dating." They attack Mabel after she tried to attract them with acorns. They attack her again at the end of the short. In "Little Gift Shop of Horrors," a squirrel is seen frightened outside of the Mystery Shack. In "The Love God," Mabel attempts to exchange a squirrel for a love potion. She later replaces a potion with a squirrel in the Love God's belt. Another one appears in "A Tale of Two Stans," it gets frozen and fall down to the roof of Stanford's house. Tigers In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," a tiger that had a fist fused onto him was featured in "Tiger Fist." Toads A toad is shown jumping in slow motion during the summoning of Bill Cipher in "Dreamscaperers." In "Mabel's Guide to Dating," toads are featured in "Animal Dating." Turtles thumb|You like turtles? I LIKE TURTLES TOO! In "Tourist Trapped," a pet turtle is seen in a flashback of Mabel trying to flirt with a boy. Wolves In "Tourist Trapped," Soos thinks that the mailman is a were'wolf'. Wolves are mentioned by Rumble McSkirmish in "Fight Fighters," as he tires to command a change machine to change him into one. Wolves are first seen in "Boss Mabel," where one is seen howling. Wolves are again mentioned in "The Deep End," by Mermando. Another wolf is seen in "Carpet Diem," where it chews on Dipper's leg. Category:Lists